7UP
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: One more week to go! — In which a Wally high on 7-UP finds out that someone decided to unofficially make it Abuse Wally Day. — drabble


**7-UP**

Lucky sevens, my dear readers!

Okay. Well, it's four minutes until midnight where I live. I'm just gonna post this one now since it's done. XP

Now I want some 7-UP. Although it wouldn't be smart at this hour. XD

* * *

As Roy zeta'd to the cave for an impromptu visit regarding normal visitation things as well as a problem with the Shadows newest interest in consorting with black market chemical warfare dealers, Wally was instantly there to greet him.

"Ohmygosh, hiRoy! Whatareyoudoinghereyoualmost nevervisit? Didsomethingbadhappenordidyo ujustmissus?"

Roy shoved Wally out of his personal space. "You're talking way too fast, Wally," he replied. "And you're in my personal space."

"Oh, sorryaboutthat," the speedster rambled. "Igotbackfromschoolearlytoday andboughtafewcansof7-UPwhenmyfriendsandIwalkedtot heconveniencestore. Mymomneverbuys7-UPcanyoubelievethat?" As he waited for Roy to reply, he was jittereing and twitching at least a few miles per second and looked about ready to vibrate through a wall.

Roy frowned. "Did you say 7-UP?" he asked warily.

"YesIdid. DidyounothearmeIthinkI'mtalkingprettylouddon'tyou?"

Roy grabbed his hyper friend by the shoulders, trying to get him to stop twitching. Instead, Roy's arms rattled along with the speedster to the point where the archer had to let go to prevent his arms popping literally out of their sockets.

"Wally, don't you remember the last time you had 7-UP?"

Wally opened his mouth to reply as Artemis, Robin, Rocket, and Superboy zeta'd in, causing his words to be drowned out by the zeta beam's whirring.

Wally then sped over to greet his friends.

"HiRobin! HiArtemis! HiRocketandSupes! Whatareyouguysdoinghere? Wasthereamissionbriefinganno uncedanddidImissitorsome—?"

"Whoa, slow down, KF!" Robin exclaimed, butting in. "We can't hear a single word you're saying."

"Really? CuzIcanhearmyselfjustfine! Infact, IthinkI'mtalkingabitslow, don'tyathinksocuzItotallythinkso . Doyouguyshaveanysodaor7-UPcuzittastes—?"

_SMACK!_

"OW, WHYDIDYOUDOTHATARTY—THATWASMEANANDITREALLYHURTS!"

"Wally, can you shut up for a minute? You're giving me a headache!" the blonde archer shouted.

"He's been giving me one for five minutes," Roy added, watching as the speedster cradled his red cheek.

"Geezguys, isitlikeAbuseWallyDayorsomet hing? You'reallbeingbeigmeanies!"

"KF, geez! No one can understand you! Did you drink 7-UP again?"

Wally seemed to have healed from the slap and was now grinning, running figure eights around the group and the solitary Roy as he shouted, "YeeeeeeaaaIdidhave7-UPanditwasSOSOSOSOSOSOgood!" while trailing all of the vowels obnoxiously.

Superboy reached out an arm and grabbed Wally by the back of his shirt and lifting the speedster up— his legs still moving like a blur in the air.

When he noticed that he was no longer on the ground, he protested loudly and quickly before changing his train of thought and shouting stuff about flying and being a bird.

"Wheeeeee, I'mabird! I'vealwayswantedtoflythisisso— _OOF._"

Superboy dropped the unexpecting ginger to the ground, causing him to face plant in a very painful looking manner.

He wasn't moving.

"Um, guys. Why isn't he moving?" Rocket asked, nudging the redhead with her foot.

"He's not? Artemis asked, crouching down and lifting his head up by the hair. "Cool!" She took a pen out of he pocket and wrote the word, "**IDIOT**" on his forehead.

"Hey, gimme that!" Robin exclaimed, swiping the pen from the blonde to doodle a moustache on Wally's face as well. Superboy and Rocket watched silently.

"Okay, I'm done," Robin said, tossing the pen back to Artemis. "So... What're you doing here, Roy?"

He shrugged. "I thought I'd drop by for a visit. Oh, and I think the Shadows has developed a new fetish with chemical warfare dealers, too."

"Sounds interesting," Artemis said. "Let's take it to the briefing room."

The rest of the people mumbled their agreements and they walked there silently.

Except Wally, who remained knocked out on the floor for two hours. When he woke up, the rest of the Team— plus Roy— were there playing video games and laughing at the speedster for some reason Wally just couldn't dicern. He found out later that night when his Uncle commented on his new look.

* * *

The next drabble is called Sixth Sense! Look out for it. ;D 


End file.
